Not Cool
by PinkiPockets
Summary: Rigby finds himself in trouble with a bunch of teenagers. But his apology wasn't enough, they threaten Rigby to either beg for forgiveness or to a beating from them. Does Rigby swallow his pride and beg? Or does he find another way around it without the help of his blue jay friend?.


Mordecai and Rigby never thought this day would come.. They where bored with playing video games. "Ugh!" The two friends said in unison while sluggly sliding off the couch. "Soooo boreeed" Rigby whined, "yeah.." Mordecai repiles, "I never thought i'll ever say i'm bored of playing Zombie Attack" "I'm bored with playing videos games all together!" Rigby says, throwing the remote in rage. "Dude chill, we'll just find something else to do." Just a few minutes passed and none of them spoke in hope they come up with something to do. Mordecai broke the silents. "Think of anything dude?" Rigby blinked a few times, "I thought you where doing the thinking.." "Ah what?, you didn't try to think!?" "Well No! Of course I didn't, you didn't say anything about thinking!" The blue jay smacked his forehead and growned at his tiny friend "This is great, Benson gives us a day off, and we don't know what to do with it, I kinda wish we where acually working.." As the blue jay says this the raccon gives him his hardest ( well he tired ) punch he could give in his arm. Mordecai just raises his eyebrow looking at him and laughed "Dude what was that did you just try to-" "STOP TALKING!" Rigby interupted. "Don't you dare say you'll rather work then not work at all, that's just aganist everything we believe in!" Mordecai sighed "You're right, sorry man, I won't talk like that again.." As they both sulked Pops walks in the room "Oh hello boys, why arn't you playing on the radio anymore?.." "Its a game console pops.." Rigby mumbles which Mordecai then rolls his eyes and punches Rigby arm dissaprovely. "Hey Pops, we're kinda bored" Mordecai explained "we've played to much video games and now we don't know what we should do" "Ohh!" Pops says joyfully, " I know what you boys can do!" "You do?" Rigby questions rubbing his arm skeptctal that Pop's had anything exciting got them to do. "Yes look!" he runs of happily and comes back with an boomrang. The two comrades stared the wooden toy. "Whoaaaaa" They both said in sync like there mentally schonized. "I haven't seen one of these in ages" Mordecai mentions. Rigby excitely took the boomrang from Pops hands, "Ah Sweet! its one of those magical retro sticks that you throw and it comes flying back to you!" Mordecai chuckled, "Its called a boomrang dude" Rigby shuggled the correction and thanked Pops and ran out the house. "Ohh Can I play on your radio?!" Pops asked happily. "Sure Pops knock yourself out" Mordecai repiled while following Rigby outside while Pops laugher echoed inside house. " Yay! I've nevered played a radio on the televison before! Hahaha!"

"Let's try this baby out!" Rigby excitely says. The raccon threw the boomrang in the air as far as his little arms could throw it, but the throw wasn't enough as the boomrang only flew a few inches away from himself and swang back in his face. His sentitve friend flinched at his pain as Rigby screamed and whined causing a scene as usual. "Dude, are you okay?" Mordecai asked while picking up the boomrang of the floor, knowing that was a stuid quesition. "NO! That thing almost killed me!" Mordecai tutted and rolled his eyes " stop being a baby, you just didn't throw it far enough" Rigby pouted annoyed at his comment "You try it then!" Mordecai shugged his sholders, "Erh, okay?.." He took a step back and swung the boomrang in the air. The boomrang glided in the wind and hovered itself back into Mordecai's hand. He laughed dorkly "Eheh Niceee~ " "Give me that!" Rigby snatched it from his friends hand and attempted it again. But once again the boomrang swung back, but the raccon made sure he ducked this time. "UUGH! Why is this thing morking me!?" Mordecai took the boomrang off his angry raccon friend. "Its not mocking you, you're just too short, sorry dude." Moredcai threw the boomrang and once again it flew back into his hand. "See?, you need to throw it high, then it would totally come back to you." Rigby pouted. "That's not fair! I wanna have ago i'm not gonna sit here watch you being all like "ehehe cool~" that's not fun!" Rigby moaned while mocking his friends laugher. "Dude, quit sulking!" Moredcai sighed. "I can give you a piggyback so you're able to throw it higher, then you can stop sulking.." Rigby brighted up. "Really? Ah thanks dude!" He srurries to his friend as he bends down to let him climb on his back. Rigby took the boomrang and held onto his friend with one hand. With focus eyes, rigby put his effort to throw boomrang as high as he could. This time the boomrang glided high in the air. "Whoaaaa~" both of them triumph, but as the boomrang flew over the brunches, it stoped mid float and fell at the other side of the park. "Ah WHAT!?" Rigby skeeched. "I think the wind died down" Mordecai repiled. Rigby sighed. "forget it lets do something else!" Rigby jumped down from Moredcai's back. "Um" Rigby scrached the back of his head, "could you go and get the boomrang?.." Rigby asked sheepliy. "Nope..~ " "Ah what!? Why?" Rigby asked. "Cause I already done you a favor, i'm not trecking all the way down the park to get it, you threw it after all" Rigby gave in. "Ugh fine!, i'll get it then!"

Rigby scurried his way to park as he mumbled his tempory hated for his friend. As he got there he looked around for the boomrang, he finally sees it sitting in top of a tree. He ran over and looked up at the tree. It wasn't a huge tree, but it still was too high for the little raccoon. "Ah crap" He groaned. Rigby tried to climb the tree failing to grasp the bark. The sound of laughing and a ball boncing on the concreate ground took his attention. He turned at the sudden sorce of the noise to see four teenagers smirking at him as they contune to laugh and bonce a basketball. "What kind of raccon can't climb a tree?" one says. "A stupid one!" the other friend answered mockingly as they all laughed in sync. "S-Shut up!, I can climb trees I just lost my grip!" Rigby threw himself on the tree to show to tried to climb it again, he so badly wanted to show those teeangers up. He got futher then he did before but as he grabbed one the brunches it broke causing Rigby to fall out the tree. Again the friends burst out in laugher. "Oh man! I wish I caught that on camera! That would totally make an awesome YouTube video!" The teenagers high fived each other as made fun of him. "Get lost you losers" as he dushed himself off "your mum's are probably worried about you" Just as Rigby walked away, giving up at attempting to get the boomrang while they where there, one grabed him by his shoulder. "Whoa there, what did you just call us?.." Rigby tried pulling his hand of his shoulder regerting what he just said. "N-nothing! Could you let go me?!" The teenager swung Rigby on the floor as one of them kicked dirt in his face. The dirt went in his eyes causing him to yelp a little. "Ahh! Dudes what's your problem?!" He rubbed his eyes franticly trying to get the dirt out. "You called us losers, no one calls us losers!" one said angirly. "Yeah well i'm sorry okay? Can you guys leave me alone now!?" Rigby again picked himself up, but this time he was a little wobbly and shaken up. "That's not good enough!" the third one said kicking him back down to the ground. "What do you want me to do?!, I said i'm sorry!" "BEG!" the forth one said. "Yeah! Good idea man!" the first one said as he bro fisted him. "What?!" Rigby says astonized. "No way! That's just sick!" One of the teenagers bend down to his level, "yeah, so? We said beg so beg you stupid animal, otherwise you won't be able get back up of that floor!" As Rigby was debating if his pride was more important then having a beating a fimiler voice started calling his name. "Rigby! Where are you man?!" "I-I'm here! c-come qui-" before he could finsh his sentince a teenager grabbed him and pulled him close to his face. "You say anything about this, we'll make sure that those huge eyes of yours stay shut!" Rigby gulped and nodded and they let go. "We haven't let the begging slide, once you're able to get away from any of your friends, we want you to beg to us okay?!, see ya later loser~" as they laughed and walked away. By the time Mordecai got to Rigby the teenagers where long gone.

"Rigby! Whats taking you so lon- whoa dude!?" Moredcai says concernly.

"What?" Rigby tlits his head pretending everything is fine. Mordecai narrowed his eyes and scanned his friend. " what happened to you, your eyes are all red and your covered in dirt.." Rigby quickly made something up. "I fell from the tree trying to get the stupid boomrang and some dirt flew in my eyes.." Although some of the story was true, Rigby felt kind of humalited. Just like the time when he was humalited on tv, but this felt much worse. His told lies before, but he felt like this was way worse then any other lie his ever told.. Mordecai rolled his eyes, " You could of just said you couldn't reach dude," Mordecai reached for the toy and swiftly took it out the tree.. "Come on its are lunch break, lets go get a coffee" Moredcai says taking the lead. "Oh yeah sure" Rigby replys dusting himself off. He looks behind him to see the teenagers are mocking him behind a tree, and making signal threats, on that note Rigby scruffed off catching up with Mordecai. He had no idea how he was going deal with this without the help of any of his friends..


End file.
